Weakness
by lahmrh
Summary: Mirrorverse K/S. When Spock gets kidnapped, Kirk tracks down those responsible and makes them pay.


Notes: Written for the comment_fic prompt: _I would kill to keep him safe, and grant mercy to keep his love.  
_

This being the Mirror Universe, I'd like to make it clear that any opinions stated in this fic are the characters' and not mine.

**Weakness**

Sometimes Kirk thinks the damn Vulcan is more trouble than he's worth. Shore leave on one of the most boring planets in the Empire, and the idiot manages to get himself kidnapped. Well, all right, there's a chance he could just be off exploring on his own, but as he's been missing for two days now and hasn't called in or even answered his communicator, it's a pretty unlikely theory. Currently Chekov is scanning the planet for Vulcan life signs, but it's slow going, even with the threat of the agony booth to keep the ensign properly motivated.

If asked, Kirk would say he's expending so much effort on the search because Spock's a valuable asset, and that's certainly part of it. Captains don't last long in Starfleet, and a first officer with no desire for command is something that most of his colleagues would kill for. (Literally, in some cases.) The fact that the man's a genius and responsible for the success of several of their most profitable missions is just a bonus. Kirk gives a grim smile at the thought. Yes, there are enough acceptable reasons for his actions that it's unlikely anyone will guess the real one. Something much less acceptable.

He _cares_ about Spock.

He never meant to. When he made the decision to seduce Spock it was mostly just to see if he_ could_. He'd known for a while that Spock's interest in him was more than professional, and he figured that at worst it'd be a way to pass the time while he chose a new Captain's woman. (And the fact that the Vulcan wasn't exactly unattractive didn't hurt.) If he'd known it'd lead to him feeling things like _loyalty_ and _affection_ for Spock he never would have done it. In the Empire, feelings like that are a weakness, and he can't afford to be weak.

Still, it's too late now. For better or worse, he can't deny he's become attached to the man, and all he can do now is try to deal with it.

"Got him, sir!"

The sudden shout drags Kirk out of his thoughts and he quickly strides over to where Chekov is grinning with relief. "You're sure?" he asks, glancing at the readings on the console.

"Yes, sir," Chekov replies. " Mr Spock has a very particular signal. It is him."

"Good," Kirk says. "Send the co-ordinates to the transporter room." He strides toward the turbolift, gesturing his guards, Anders and Lewis to follow. "Sulu, you have the conn."

As the doors close, he allows a small smile to cross his face. Time to show the bastards what happens to people who mess with what's his.

x x x

Five minutes later, Kirk beams down to find himself in a nondescript grey corridor. There's no one around, but he can hear voices in the distance. Glancing at his two guards, he draws his phaser and begins to move in the direction of the noise.

It quickly becomes clear that it's coming from a door at the end of the corridor. Kirk stops a few paces away and glances meaningfully at the security men. As well trained as they are they don't hesitate and are through the door before he can even gesture. The sound of phaser fire reaches his ears and a few seconds later he hears Anders call, "Clear, sir. No sign of Mr Spock, though."

Kirk steps into the room and nods in satisfaction at the bodies lying on the floor. Humanoid, but of a species he's never seen before. The beings – two males and a female – look vaguely human, but with yellow skin and white hair. Yellow blood as well, judging from the growing stain on the nearest one's shirt. Unusual, but right now Kirk is more interested in what they've done with his first officer.

The room is quite large, but obviously bare, with no sign of where Spock could be hidden. Kirk turns in a circle, frowning, and is about to contact the ship when his gaze catches on the far wall. There's a barely noticeable distortion in the pattern, and as he moves closer he realises it's a door, carefully camouflaged to look like part of the wall. Closer inspection reveals an equally camouflaged handprint sensor built into the wall on the right hand side.

"Bring me one of those… things," Kirk says, gesturing impatiently at the bodies. Anders and Lewis obey without question, and Kirk fits the corpse's hand into the sensor. The door slides open and Kirk immediately lets go, stepping through the doorway without a backward glance.

The room on the other side is set up like a medical laboratory, with tables of instruments and machines beeping in the background. But before the implications of that sink in Kirk is interrupted by an annoyed voice over to his left, saying, "How many times have I told you not to disturb me when I'm working?"

Kirk turns in the direction of the voice to see another of the yellow-skinned aliens leaning over a body on a table, holding a scalpel. Anger sweeps though Kirk as he realises the body the man is about to cut into is Spock's, and he raises his phaser and fires.

He is moving before the other even hits the ground, intent only on getting to Spock. The Vulcan is unconscious and almost deathly pale, his shirtless chest covered in cuts and bruises. For a moment Kirk thinks they're too late, but then he sees Spock's chest move and the relief that he's still alive is nearly staggering.

"Check around, make sure there aren't any more of them," Kirk barks at Anders and Lewis, before getting to work removing the restraints holding Spock to the table.

Spock opens his eyes just as Kirk finishes untying his ankles, and for a fraction of a second Kirk could swear he sees something like gratitude cross Spock's face before it's replaced with the usual blank impassiveness. He pushes the thought away as Spock sits up and glances dispassionately at the body on the floor. "Dead?" he asks.

"Of course."

Spock nods. "Good," he says firmly, before pushing himself off the table. He wavers slightly, but manages to steady himself.

"What did they do to you?" Kirk asks.

Spock frowns and folds his hands behind his back. "They wished to study me. They seemed particularly interested in my ability to endure pain." The words are delivered with his usual stoicism, but they're still enough to make anger flare hot and bright in Kirk's chest. _Death was too good for them_, he thinks. _Should've made them _suffer.

At that moment Anders and Lewis appear, dragging another yellow-skinned alien; female this time. "Found this, sir," Lewis says. "Thought you might want to question her."

Kirk nods, but Spock jumps in before he can speak. "That will not be possible." Kirk glances at him with annoyance, but Spock's gaze is focused solely on the prisoner. "She does not speak English."

_Ah._ Kirk frowns, then shrugs indifferently. "Pity. Guess I'll just kill her then." He raises his phaser.

To his surprise, Spock puts out a hand to stop him. "I would prefer you didn't."

Kirk turns to him, incredulous. "What? Why?" Then it hits him. "Oh, of course. You want to deal with her yourself." He takes a step back and smiles. "Be my guest."

But Spock's only response is to turn to him, an unreadable expression in his eyes, and ask, "May I speak with you alone, Captain?"

"What?" Kirk asks, wrong-footed. But it's Spock, so he glances around impatiently and nods. "Yes, I suppose so. Over there." He gestures at the far corner and begins to move in that direction.

Spock follows him over and in a low voice says, "I would prefer not to kill her."

Kirk blinks. "Why?"

Spock makes a gesture that on a human might be considered a shrug. "It is not necessary."

"_Not necessary_?" Kirk blurts in disbelief. "She tortured you!"

Spock shakes his head. "It was the other four who were responsible for my treatment, and I harbour no regrets about their deaths." He tilts his head. "The girl, however, was treated little better than I was." He glances back at the female in question and frowns. "From what I could gather there is some problem with her bloodline that makes her unworthy."

Kirk doesn't know much about Spock's background, but from things he's pieced together over the years he can make an educated guess why his cold, impersonal, _half-human_ first officer is willing to take pity on the girl.

That's not really his problem, though, and he's half-inclined to kill her anyway, but then Spock gives him that look. The look that says, _I believe you to be a better person than you appear, and it is very important that I be proven right_. Kirk _hates_ that look, not least because it generally has the required effect.

He returns the look with a glare, but the damage has been done. With a sigh, he clicks his phaser to the rarely used 'stun' setting and fires. The girl drops to the ground, unconscious but alive.

Kirk gives each of the guards a hard look, almost daring them to comment on his actions, but they're smart enough – or just well-trained enough – to stay silent.

Spock doesn't comment either, but he does give Kirk a tiny smile and a look that tells him he's in for a generous reward once they get back to the ship. Kirk smirks in response as he pulls out his communicator, his mind already running over the possibilities. He doesn't particularly want to be a 'better person', but Spock has a way of making it almost seem worth it.

"Four to beam up," he orders, and waits for the transporter to take him.


End file.
